


Dragons

by Jammy_Dodger



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Burning, Castles, F/M, Horses, Magic, One Shot, Wizards, ben is a dragon, dragon - Freeform, dragon fire, medieval times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28633560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jammy_Dodger/pseuds/Jammy_Dodger
Summary: As punishment for losing the war, Rey is forced into marriage. She runs off, finds Ben alone in the woods. They fall in love. Rey is discovered& taken back. Ben goes to get her. He's a dragon & they've stolen from him. Fire& mayhem follow
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> One shot based off a prompt. no beta
> 
> As punishment for losing the war, Rey is forced into marriage. She runs off, finds Ben alone in the woods. They fall in love. Rey is discovered& taken back. Ben goes to get her. He's a dragon & they've stolen from him. Fire& mayhem follow
> 
> [](https://ibb.co/DDZS65q)  
> Moodboard made by [ Bb8L8](https://twitter.com/Bb8La8?s=09)

Dragons were mythical creatures. They were often spoken of, but never seen. They were giant creatures that flew in the skies, hoarded treasure, and burned anyone that dared to steal from them. Dragons were myths. That is until today. 

Luke Skywalker was on his trusted horse R2, as they walked through the quiet countryside. He was heading west to see some old friends. He could smell the smoke before he heard the screams. He looked over and saw the black smoke rising to the skies. He nudged R2 to head towards the fire. 

It wasn’t a simple fire. It was a small town outside a castle, and it was all on fire. It was impressive considering that stone didn’t burn, unless it was dragon fire. He looked up and saw the massive black dragon, flying overhead, burning everything. The scales on the dragon shimmered in a dark rainbow as he continued to burn everything. 

Luke got off his horse and held his staff in his hands as he walked towards the black dragon. 

“Is there a reason for this?” Luke asked

The dragon looked down at Luke. Luke sighed. 

“Ok, can you not burn everything? Let me talk to them”

The dragon nodded and landed down in front of him. Luke tapped his staff into the ground. A white mist surrounded them. When it disappeared Ben was standing there naked. Luke took off his cloak and threw it at Ben. Ben put it on, covering himself. 

“So what did they take?” Luke asked

* * *

Ben followed Luke as they walked towards the castle, what was left of it that wasn’t burning down into ash. People were scurrying about. 

“They took something I treasure from me. They came into my forest and stole from me” Ben said

“I knew people were stupid, but they were that stupid huh?” Luke answered as he walked

“I want her back”

“Her?”

Luke stopped walking and turned to Ben. He pulled the cloak closed on Ben. 

“Let’s not scare these people more than they already are. So her, who is she?” Luke asked

“She came into the forest seeking sanctuary. I gave it to her” Ben said

“Is that all you gave her?” Luke said wagging his eyebrows

“Uncle! That is inappropriate!”

“You know people tend to get married before that happens”

“Well I’m not like them”

“Ok, so why did they take her?”

“She was arranged to marry someone else, she ran”

“Oh so her would be husband wants her back. You want her back, why don’t we ask her what she wants?”

* * *

Luke walked into the small throne room with Ben. The king sitting there looked stressed and frazzled. The servants were huddled in the corner, afraid of what the dragon would do next. 

“Let me do the talking” Luke whispered to Ben

“You honor us with your presence, great wizard!” the king said

“I was in the neighborhood” Luke said

“And you managed to get rid of the foul creature” the kind added

“No, I just spoke to it briefly. He will be back. You’ve taken something from him , and he wants it back. He will burn everything to the ground if he doesn’t get it back” Luke said

“But you will defend us won’t you?”

“Oh no no no no. Even I know not to anger a dragon. Best to give back what you stole. Dragons are very possessive of their treasure”

“We took nothing”

“That’s why you have a dragon attacking your castle and people? Because you took nothing? He’s coming back, and when he does, he’ll be angry, really angry”

“We took no treasure”

“You entered his forest without permission, that is the dragon’s land. To trespass means instant death. Then you stole from him, for that he will make you suffer” Luke said

“We entered the forest, but only to retrieve what was lost to us”

“And that was?”

“My daughter, Rachel had run off. We found her and brought her back home. I am her father, she belongs with me”

“Well the dragon thinks differently. And he will destroy everything to get her back. Everything. So you want to be the king of a pile of ash?”

“We cannot break the marriage agreement”

“Why not?”

“It is a political alliance. My kingdom and others joined forces with other kingdoms around me. We fought against the northern kingdom and lost. In order to keep the peace, a marriage was arranged”

“You offered your own daughter so you could keep your crown!” Ben yelled

“How dare you speak to me! Who are you!?” the king yelled

“My young apprentice, don’t mind him. So who is she arranged to marry then to keep the peace and your crown?” Luke asked

“Snoke”

Luke threw his hands up in the air. He looked back at Ben annoyed.

“Really? Really? I mean out of all the people in the world! I think you do this on purpose to torture me” Luke said

“You will have to break the agreement with him and find another way. The dragon will take her back” Ben said

“I was just out for a quiet ride to visit some friends, and then this all happens. I should have kept going!” Luke said

“Wizard Skywalker will you help us” the king asked

Luke walked over to Ben and quietly whispered to him.

“Snoke will not let her go. This does not end well” Luke said

“She is mine, I will burn this pathetic castle down to get her” Ben said

“You will break the agreement with Snoke and give her back to the dragon” Luke said

“We cannot” the king said

“You will offer him something else, anything else, because right now, the only thing standing between you and being burnt to nothing is me.” Luke said

“Snoke will come with his armies and destroy us for breaking the treaty!” the King yelled

“If you give the dragon back the girl, you will have appeased the dragon, and he will be inclined to help you” Luke said

Ben glared at Luke. He would not agree to this. He wanted Rey, not to be part of some human's war. 

“No he will not” Ben said

“Yes he will, he has to” Luke said

“He doesn’t want to, he wants to take his treasure back and go”

“He can’t just leave these people to the mercy of Snoke”

“Yes he can”

“Father?”

Everyone turned to look at Rey who walked into the small throne room. She stood there in a blue dress. She saw Ben standing there and smiled. Without thinking she ran towards Ben. She collided into his body, wrapping her arms around him. He took a step back to regain his balance and hugged her back. 

“I knew you’d come” Rey said

“What is the meaning of this?!” the king yelled

“Let’s go now, take me away from here” Rey said

“Gladly” Ben said

“No no no! You can’t leave! We still have a problem here!” Luke yelled

“Who’s that?” Rey asked

“My uncle” Ben answered

“Your uncle?” Rey asked

“Yes I’m his uncle, he’s my apprentice” Luke said

“Not anymore, I’m leaving!” Ben said taking Rey’s hand

“Do not touch my daughter!” the king yelled

“She is free to do whatever she wants! You don’t own her!” Ben yelled

“You’re an apprentice! She is a princess! Remove your hands from her!” the king yelled

“Ben. Let’s not do anything rash here” Luke said

The room started shaking violently. Things started to topple off walls. Luke threw his hands up and gave up as he walked away. Rey reached out and touched his face, her fingers on his jaw.

“Ben, Ben come back to me” Rey said

The room stopped shaking and looked at Rey who seemed so happy to see him. 

“Let’s just go, away from here” Rey said

Ben nodded and turned with her to leave. There were guards blocking their exit. Ben raised his hand up and flicked them out of the way using his magic. 

“Let’s go!” Ben said

Rey held onto his hand as they ran out of the castle. Luke was getting on his horse. 

“Time to leave R2” Luke said

Ben threw the cloak at Luke who caught it. He watched as Ben transformed into the massive black dragon and Rey climbed onto his back. Ben then flew up into the sky taking Rey with her. She touched his scales and held onto him as he flew through the air. 

“I knew you’d come for me” Rey said


End file.
